Dreaded Town
by PrincessOfMythaca
Summary: Edward never came back after he left in New moon. Victoria came back for revenge she changed Bella into a vampire. Now a 100 years later she returns to Forks, Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight! The only thing I own in this Story are her eyes and the plot!**

Why on earth am I going  
back to this dreaded town? It's been a hundred it's not like  
he  
will be here. I got to stop arguing with my self. I hate driving slow. If you  
could even call going 90 mph slow. I looked out the window. And saw a sliver  
Volvo driving at the same speed in the opposite direction. I gasped there is  
know way it can be him. I can't even say his name.  
Instead of turning around and following, I kept going. I finally I got to my  
new house. Forks; the town I despises, everything is too green. I enrolled my  
self into Forks High School again. I only move once I graduate or when I think  
people might start suspecting or notice I don't age. My new house well I  
wouldn't call it a house more of a mansion. It was three stories and was made  
of brick. I loved it, it took some fixing up but I think its perfect for me.

I walked up to the office at human pace which  
compared to how fast I can move is extremely slow. "You must be Isabella." The  
lady behind the desk said. "It's Izzy." I corrected her. My real name is Bella  
Swan but I changed it, once I changed into a vampire by Victoria when she came  
back for me. "Ok Izzy here's your schedule." She said handing me a piece of  
paper. "Do you need help getting around?" "I can handle it" I said looking over  
my schedule. Great my first class biology. I thought I would start out as a  
sophomore so I could stay in this area longer because there would be no way I  
could pass as a freshman. I still wasn't use to guys whistling at me as I  
walked by. If I still could I would have blushed when I walked down the hall  
and into first period. I could hear guys talking about me already and about how  
hot the new girl looked. I had long wavy brown hair, pale skin, and Blue eyes,  
not just blue neon blue. The reason my eyes are Blue is I think because I  
dislike the taste of blood. I know right a vampire who doesn't like blood. "Class  
this is Isabella, I want you guys to make her feel welcome." The teacher said  
addressing the class. "Its Izzy," I corrected once again. "Why don't you go  
have a seat next to Nikki?" He said motioning to the girl by her self. Oh by  
the way I can read minds just like **_he_** could but I can turn mine  
off when I want. "Hi," I said sitting down next to Nikki. "Hello, Um are you  
wearing contacts?" I guess I should have been expecting her to ask me that.  
"There contacts," I said with out hesitation. "Oh," she said and looked down  
that's when I smelled it. A vampire, "You're a vampire." I said so low I knew  
even Nikki couldn't hear me but I knew that it could. "So are you." It  
whispered back in a high soprano voice. I turned around.  
ALICE?

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think! Flames welcomed but will be laughed at and made fun of! So on that note of joy until next time!**_

_**Alice**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own twilight! Just her eyes and plot!**_

Alice? No it can't be! That is no way Alice Cullen. I mean come on there has got to be another pixie like vampire. Right? Great now am in denial. Calm down they won't recognize me. I'll just ignore them. "Psst Izzy! Would you like to sit with my family and I at lunch?" Alice asked. I just stared a head. "!" God that's annoying! For someone so little she's awfully irritating! As soon as the bell rung I was out of my seat and out the door.

"Excuse me?" a boy asked as I walked down the hall. He had brown eyes short spiky blond hair. "Yes?" "I was wondering if I could help you to your next class?" I looked around noticing Alice getting closer. "That would be great thanks. Its English with Mr. Larson." "Cool we have the same class next. Am Zack Long by the way." "Izzy." I said as we walked through the door. I sighed with relief when I realized there was not one Cullen. English past in a blur. If you asked what the teacher talked about I couldn't tell you. I walked to Art with a nice girl name June. She's apparently on the girls basket ball team cause thats basically all she talked about. God must really hate me. I am forced to be in a class with Alice and Jasper. Could this day get any worse? Then it hit me and I can't believe this didn't hit me sooner! If Alice and Jasper's back it means _he's _back! Why am I freaking out? They left me! He hates me and I respect that I was just a pathetic human. I couldn't have been that interesting.

When June and Zack asked if I wanted to sit with them at lunch, I turned them down. Finding a empty table near a window. I sat down and pulled out my new copy of Withering Heights, my old copy lets just say I can't even read the words anymore do to its age. I heard the two chairs in front of me scrap across the floor they sat down. I tried to ignore them but the sound of them tapping their nails against the table was killing me! Well not literally. "what do you want?" I asked as I slammed my book closed. I felt my eyes blaze neon green as I looked up at Alice and Rosalie. "Whoa weren't your eyes blue? Why are the like that any way if your a vampire?" Alice asked "Yes they some times change with how strong my emotion is; right now there green cause am irritated. And they are blue because I dislike and do not drink blood" They looked shocked. "Wow Bella!" Rosalie said "Umm my name is Izzy?" I said acting like I was confused. "Oh sorry you remind me a lot of someone we once knew." "No problem," twisting the locket around my neck I asked "So how many members are in your coven?" "Normally seven but Edward is away right now. He didn't say when he'll be back." Alice said absentmindedly His name made my chest burn where the reminder of the hole that was once there. "Hey Izzy do you want to come by our house after school to meet everybody?" She asked coming back to the present. I gazed hesitantly at the cover of my book weighing my pros and cons. Con: They hate me! Pro: But they don't know they do, He isn't there, and i'll get to see the family again! Pros out weighed cons. "I'd love too!" I said as I felt my eyes go back to normal.

**_Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I tried to slow it down a lot in this one. Enjoy I tried updating as fast as possible! So without farther ado until next time! :D_**

**_-Alice  
_**


End file.
